Performers with multiple roles
A list of performers who appeared in multiple roles. A *Ian Abercrombie: **Abbot **Milo *Cecily Adams: **Ishka **An unnamed holographic guest in Vic's lounge *Marc Alaimo: **Badar N'D'D **Tebok **Macet **Frederick La Rouque **Dukat **Burt Ryan *Elle Alexander: **Huss **Female Ajilon Prime guard **A Vulcan Baseball player **A Cardassian civilian **A Sakari **A Taresian woman **A Human Starfleet security officer **A salvage alien from an unknown race *Philip Anglim: **Bareil Antos **Bareil Antos *Lee Arenberg: **Gral **Prak **Bok **Pelk **Gral *Vaughn Armstrong: **Korris **Danar **Telek R'Mor **Seskal **Lansor ** A Vidiian captain ** An Alpha Hirogen ** Korath ** Maxwell Forrest **A Klingon captain **A Kreetassan captain **Maximilian Forrest * Richard Arnold as ** ''Enterprise'' crewmember ** Romulan crewman *Rene Auberjonois: **Odo **West **Odo (mirror) **Douglas Pabst **Ezral *Jeff Austin: **A Bolian ensign **Allos *Erick Avari **B'iJik **Vedek **Jamin *Jerry Ayres: **O'Herlihy **Rizzo B *Barbara Babcock: **Trelane's mother **Mea 3 **Beta 5 computer (voice) **Loskene **Philana **Zetarian (voice) *Scott Bakula: **Jonathan Archer **Jonathan Archer (mirror) *Lena Banks: **Starfleet ensign **Federation President's assistant *Majel Barrett: **Number One **Christine Chapel **M'Ress **Amanda Grayson **Grey **The Cosmic cloud **Theela **The Queen of Hearts, a construct of the Shore Leave Planet **Rila **Randi Bryce **Lara **A Vedala **An Aquan Female **Slaver weapon **A Human first officer **Lwaxana Troi **Suspiria (voice) ** 's computer voice ** 's computer ** 's computer (billed as "Majel Barrett Roddenberry")) ** 's computer **Runabout's computer ** 's computer ** 's computer ** 's computer **Federation computer **Narrator voice *Cyia Batten: **Tora Ziyal **Irina **Navaar *Robert Beltran: **Chakotay **Katanay *John Lendale Bennett: **Kozak **Gabriel Bell **A Klingon Order of the Bat'leth inductee * Michael Berryman ** Arkenite Starfleet officer ** Rixx, a Bolian *Victor Bevine: **Belar **An ''Enterprise''-E guard **A Pathfinder security guard **A flight controller *Casey Biggs: **Damar **Wykoff **An unnamed holographic guest in Vic's lounge **An Illyrian captain *John Billingsley **Phlox **Phlox (mirror) *David Tristan Birkin: **René Picard **Young Jean-Luc Picard *William Blackburn: **Hadley **The White Rabbit, a construct of the Shore Leave Planet **Eminiar Guard 2 **A technician **Android body created for Thalassa **An Ekosian trooper **A rocket base technician *Jolene Blalock **T'Pol **T'Pol (mirror) *J. Paul Boehmer: **An Unnamed holographic Kapitän **One **Vornar **Mestral **A Human Nazi SS officer *Ivar Brogger: **Orum **Barus *Avery Brooks: **Benjamin Sisko **Hippocrates Noah **Benny Russell *Todd Bryant: **A Human Engineering cadet **Klaa **A Klingon translator *Merritt Butrick: **David Marcus **T'Jon C *Michael Canavan: **Tamal **Curneth **A Vulcan adviser *Ted Cassidy: **Balok's puppet (voice) **Ruk **Gorn captain (voice) *Dennis Christopher: **Borath **Danik *Robert Clendenin: **Vidiian surgeon **Shipyard worker *Megan Cole: **Noor **Cretak *Christopher Collins: **Kargan **Grebnedlog **Durg **A Markalian assistant *Jeffrey Combs: **Tiron **Brunt **Weyoun **Kevin Mulkahey **Brunt (mirror) **An unnamed holographic guest in Vic's lounge **Penk **Thy'lek Shran **Krem *Charles Cooper: **Korrd **K'mpec *Frank Corsentino: **Bok **Tog **Gegis *John Cothran, Jr.: **Nu'Daq **Telok **Gralik Durr *James Cromwell: **Prime Minister Nayrok **Jaglom Shrek **Minister Hanok **Zefram Cochrane *Leland Crooke: **Gelnon **Firek Plinn *Denise Crosby: **Natasha Yar **Sela *Steven Culp: **Martin Madden **J. Hayes *Robin Curtis: **Saavik **T'Paal D *Frank da Vinci: **Brent **Vinci **A Command Division officer **An Eminian guard **A Vulcan litter bearer **Sarek's Vulcan aide **An Ekosian marshal *Christopher Darga: **Kaybok **Y'Sek **Vorok *James Darren: **Vic Fontaine **Vic Fontaine (mirror) *Stephen Davies: **Bolian Tactical officer **Arak'Taral **Nakahn *Roxann Dawson: **B'Elanna Torres **Automated repair station (voice) **Torrey *Mark Deakins: **Turanj **Tournel **Axum/Five of Twelve *Cathy DeBuono: **M'Pella **A Breen prisoner **A Human Starfleet science officer **A Klingon auction bidder **A Vulcan baseball player *Tim de Zarn: **Satler **Haliz **Halb Daier **Yediq *Thomas Dekker: **Thomas Picard **Henry Burleigh *Peter Dennis: **Isaac Newton **Hendricks *Steven Dennis: **The Night Alien **Fennim **Onquanii **Thompson **Tholos *Richard Derr: **Commodore Barstow **Admiral Fitzgerald *Susan Diol: **Carmen Davila **Denara Pel *Jack Donner: **Tal **A Vulcan priest *James Doohan: **Montgomery Scott **Montgomery Scott (mirror) **Sargon **Oracle of the People **Kyle **An ancient insectoid **A magnetic organism **Aleek-Om **Bates **Erikson **The Guardian of Forever **Thelin **A Vulcan healer **Arex **Robert Wesley **Carver **Koloth **Gabler **A Romulan commander **Agmar **Stavos Keniclius 5 **Lucien **The White Rabbit, a construct of the Shore Leave Planet **The master computer **A miner on Motherlode **A miner on Motherlode **The Mendant of the Terratins **Clayton **Kaz **Kor **Xerius **Cadmar **Domar **Lemus **An Aquan **Chuft Captain **A Kzinti Telepath **Tom Markel **Sord **Tchar **O'Shea **An Orion **An Orion **Ari bn Bem **Kol-Tai **A Dramian **Kukulkan **Dawson Walking Bear **Robert April **Karl Four **An unnamed Iotian radio announcer **Commodore Enwright **An unnamed sciences division officer **An unnamed transporter operator **An unnamed search party crewman *Michael Dorn: **Worf **Worf (Colonel) **Worf (mirror) **Willie Hawkins E *Paul S. Eckstein: **Limara'Son **A young Hirogen **Yost **A Jem'Hadar guard **A Beta Hirogen **Morak *Aron Eisenberg: **Nog **Kar **A news vendor **An unnamed holographic guest in Vic's lounge *Greg Ellis: **Ekoor **Olson *Alexander Enberg: **A Human reporter **Taurik **Vorik **A Malon engineer *Michael Ensign: **Krola **Lojal **A Takarian bard **Oratt *Charles Esten: **Divok **Dathan Alaris *Terrence Evans: **Baltrim **Proka Migdal **Treen F * Gary Faga ** Airlock technician ** Prison guard *Terry Farrell: **Jadzia Dax **Jadzia Dax (mirror) **Honey Bare **Darlene Kursky *Fionnula Flanagan: **Enina Tandro **Juliana Tainer **V'Lar *John Fleck: **Taibak **A Cardassian overseer **Ornithar **Koval **Abaddon **Silik * Jonathan Frakes **William T. Riker **Thomas Riker **Chef (Enterprise NX-01) G *Megan Gallagher: **Mareel **Faith Garland **Jaryn *Kathleen Garrett: **Vulcan Captain **Tanis *Spencer Garrett **Simon Tarses **Weiss *John Gegenhuber: **Surat **Tierna *David Gerrold: **Korax **Nephro **Em/3/Green **A security lieutenant *Susan Gibney: **Doctor Leah Brahms **Captain Erika Benteen *Mike Gomez: **Tarr **Lurin *Wayne Grace: **Torak **A Cardassian legate **Krell *David Graf: **Fred Noonan **Leskit *Gary Graham: **Tanis **Soval **Soval *Gerrit Graham: **A Hunter **Quinn *James Greene: **Barron **Koral **A Human passerby *Brad Greenquist: **Demmas **Krit **Khata'n Zshaar **A Rigelian kidnapper *Max Grodénchik: **Sovak **Par Lenor **Rom **Rom (mirror) **Gint **A Trill ensign **An unnamed holographic guest in Vic's lounge *Francis Guinan: **Kray **Zar **Gosis H *Martha Hackett: **T'Rul **Seska *Michael G. Hagerty: **Larg **Skoran *Christopher Halsted: **First Learner **Jem'Hadar First *Anne Haney: **Rishon Uxbridge **Els Renora *Grace Harrell: **A holographic masseuse **An alien in Ten Forward **A Peliar Zel native DS9 resident **Others *Lindsey Haun: **Beatrice Burleigh **Belle *Annette Helde: **Karina **A Human Security Lieutenant **Takar **Nadia Larkin *Gregg Henry: **Gallatin **Zho'Kaan *J.G. Hertzler: **A Vulcan captain **A Changeling posing as Martok **Martok **Roy Ritterhouse **Laas **An unnamed holographic guest in Vic's lounge **A Hirogen fighter **Kolos **A Klingon commander *Hugh Hodgin: **Automated Unit 6263 **Prototype Unit 0001 *Rex Holman: **Morgan Earp **J'onn *Kaitlin Hopkins: **Kilana **Dala *James Horan **Jo'Bril **Barnaby **Tosin **Ikat'ika **Future Guy *Dieter Hornemann: **A Kellerun scientist **A Nazi guard **Kinis **Remi **A holographic Vulcan **A Vulcan delegate **A ''Sh'Raan'' crewman **A Vulcan wedding guest **A Klingon prisoner **A Nazi soldier **A Vulcan High Command aide **A ceremony attendee *Michael Horton: **Daniels **Kovin *Clint Howard: **Balok **Grady **Muk I *Deirdre L. Imershein: **Joval **Watley *Gregory Itzin: **Ilon Tandro **Hain **Dysek **Sopek **Black J *Scott Jaeck: **A Ressik administrator **Cavit *Jill Jacobson: **Vanessa **Chalan Aroya *Penny Johnson: **Dobara **Kasidy Yates **Cassie K *Michael Keenan: **Maturin **Hrothgar **Patrick *DeForest Kelley: **Leonard McCoy **Leonard McCoy (mirror) *Persis Khambatta: **Ilia **Ilia probe *Patrick Kilpatrick: **Razik **Reese **Assan *Ted Knight: **Carter Winston **Vendorian *Jeff Kober: **Iko **Traeg * Kristina Kochoff: ** Andorian civilian ** Andorian Lal *Walter Koenig: **Pavel Chekov **Pavel Chekov (mirror) *Michael Krawic **William Patrick Samuels **Rahmin **Stron L *Rob LaBelle: **Talaxian prisoner **Kafar **Oxilon *James Lashly: **Kopf **George Primmin * Joyce Lasley ** Lydia Anderson ** Alien Tsunkatse spectator ** Starfleet Academy instructor *David B. Levinson: **Broik **Tilonian inmate **waiter in Sisko's Creole Kitchen **An unnamed civilian passenger **An unnamed holographic guest in Vic's lounge * Judy Levitt ** Mercy Hospital physician ** Starfleet Command captain ** El-Aurian survivor *Cirroc Lofton: **Jake Sisko **Jimmy *Barbara Luna: **Marlena Moreau **Marlena Moreau (mirror) M *Ed Madden: **An unnamed geologist **Fisher *Brian Markinson: **Vorin **Peter Durst **Sulan **Elias Giger *Chase Masterson: **Leeta **Leeta (mirror) *Michael McAdam: **Ba'ku **Command division crewman *Mart McChesney: **Armus **A Sheliak director *J. Patrick McCormack: **Bennett **Prax **A Romulan Commander *Robert Duncan McNeill: **Tom Paris **Nicholas Locarno **Marseilles *Colm Meaney: **Miles O'Brien **Falcon **Albert Macklin *Lorine Mendell: **Diana Giddings **An ''Enterprise''-B crewman *Andy Milder: **Boq'ta **Nar *Dick Miller: **A holographic Human news vendor **Vin *Debi A. Monahan: **Melissa **An adulteress *Lawrence Montaigne: **Decius **Stonn *Phil Morris: **Only Boy **Foster **Thopok **Remata'Klan **John Kelly * Mark Moses: ** Naroq ** Henry Archer *Diana Muldaur: **Ann Mulhall **Miranda Jones **Doctor Katherine Pulaski *Kate Mulgrew: **Kathryn Janeway **Shannon O'Donnell **Captain Jenkins *Kieran Mulroney: **Benzan **Shaw *George Murdock: **"God" (Human) **J.P. Hanson N *Sandra Nelson: **Marayna **Tavana * Alex Nevil ** Male Menk ** Shuttle officer *Nichelle Nichols: **Uhura ** (mirror) **A female Ursinoid miner **Alice, a construct of the Shore Leave Planet **Anne Nored **Davison **Dara ** computer voice **Briel **Devna **Kali **Magen **A Delta Theta III entity **Sarah April **Karla Five *Leonard Nimoy: **Spock ** (mirror) **Henoch (in Spock's body) **Ambassador Kollos (melded with Spock) **Garth of Izar (posing as Spock) **Spock 2 **Computer voice of the **Spock One hologram *Stephanie Niznik **Wraith in Human form **Kell Perim *James Noah: **Hanor Pren **Rislan O *Randy Oglesby: **Scholar/Artist in Riva's Chorus **Ah-Kel and Ro-Kel **Silaran Prin **Kir **Trena'L **Degra *Tricia O'Neil: **Rachel Garrett **Kurak **Korinas *Alan Oppenheimer: **Koroth **Keogh ** A Nezu Ambassador *Leland Orser: **Gai **Lovok **Dejaren **Loomis P *Tyana Parr: **An alien DS9 resident **A Trill surgeon **A Human DS9 resident *Eddie Paskey: **Leslie **Connors **A resistance member *Vic Perrin: **Balok (voice) **Metron (voice) **Nomad (voice) **Tharn **Tharn *Brock Peters: **Cartwright **Joseph Sisko **A Human preacher *Brad Phillips: **Starfleet command lieutenant **A male Edo *Ethan Phillips: **Farek **Neelix **A holographic Human maitre'D **Ulis *Robert Picardo: **The Doctor **Lewis Zimmerman **EMH Mark I **Emergency Command Hologram **Emergency Medical Android **Jupiter Station Diagnostic Program Alpha-11 *Eric Pierpoint: **Voval **Sanders **Kortar **Shiraht **Harris *Suzie Plakson: **Selar **K'Ehleyr **A Female Q **Tarah *John Putch: **Mordock **Mendon **A Human journalist R *Steve Rankin: **Patahk **Cardassian Officer **Yeto **Phillip Green *Duncan Regehr: **Ronin **Shakaar Edon *Salli Elise Richardson: **Nidell **Fenna *F.J. Rio: **Enrique Muñiz **Joleg **A Vissian Engineer *Andrew J. Robinson: **Elim Garak **Elim Garak (mirror) *Ned Romero: **Krell **Anthwara **Chakotay's grandfather *David L. Ross: **Galloway **Johnson *Shepard Ross: **Ensign Murphy **Starfleet security officer **Starfleet Duck Blind crewman **A Guard *John Rubinstein **John Evansville **Mazarite captain **Kuvak *Joseph Ruskin: **Galt **Tumek **A Cardassian informant **A Son'a bridge officer **A Vulcan Master **A Suliban doctor *Tim Russ **Tuvok **Tuvok (Mirror) **T'Kar - Klingon Mercenary **Tulak **Unnamed Bridge Officer: Enterprise B ( ) **Devor - terrorist ( ) *Jeri Ryan: **Seven of Nine **Three of Eight **Two of Three *Kimberly L. Ryusaki: **Bar alien **[[Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel#Trainee bridge crewmember (female)|Trainee Enterprise crewmember]] **Tourist S *Alan Scarfe: **Mendak **Tokath **Augris *Lou Scheimer: **Demos **A Romulan commander *John Schuck: **A Klingon ambassador **Parn **A Chorus member **Antaak *Judson Scott: **Joachim **Sobi **Rekar *Carolyn Seymour: **Taris **Mirasta Yale **Toreth **Templeton *William Shatner: **James T. Kirk **James T. Kirk's evil persona **James T. Kirk, an android **James T. Kirk (mirror) **George Samuel Kirk **Sargon (in James Kirk's body) **Garth of Izar (posing as James Kirk) **Janice Lester (in James Kirk's body) **a Vendorian (posing as James Kirk) **Martia (posing as James Kirk) *Christopher Shea: **Keevan **Saowin **Sajen **Telev *Jack Shearer: **Vadosia **Ruwon **Strickler **Hayes *Armin Shimerman: **Letek **A Betazoid gift box **Bractor **Quark **Quark (mirror) **Herbert Rossoff *John K. Shull: **A Klingon actor **A Bajoran security officer **K'Temang **A medicine man **Brok'tan **A miner *Alexander Siddig: **Julian Bashir **Julian Bashir (mirror) **Prototype Long-term Medical Holographic program **Julian Bashir (Changeling) **Julius Eaton *James Sloyan: **Alidar Jarok **Mora Pol **K'mtar **Ma'Bor Jetrel *Peter Slutsker: **Nibor **Reyga **Birta **A Krenim commandant *Tucker Smallwood: **Bullock **Xindi-Primate councilor *Kurtwood Smith: **The Efrosian Federation President **Thrax **Annorax *Symba Smith: **Sobras bar dancer **Aluura * Michael Snyder ** Starfleet communications officer ** Dax ** Qol ** Morta *Fritz Sperberg: **Ixtana'Rax **Ranek *Brent Spiner: **Data **Lore **Noonian Soong **B-4 **Arik Soong *Don Stark: **Ashrock **Nicky the Nose *Patrick Stewart: **Jean-Luc Picard **Locutus of Borg **Michael Williams *Joel Swetow: **Jasad **Yog **Thoris *Kitty Swink: **Rozahn **Luaran T *George Takei: **Hikaru Sulu **Hikaru Sulu (mirror) **A Megan voice **Kuri **[[USS Huron personnel|Male USS Huron lieutenant]] *Patricia Tallman: **An ''Enterprise''-D crewman **Kiros **An alien in Romulan form **Nima **A ''Defiant'' weapons officer **Nurse Tagana **An unnamed Taresian woman *Brian Thompson: **Klag **Inglatu **A Klingon helm officer **Toman'torax **Valdore *Lawrence Tierney: **Cyrus Redblock **Regent of Palamar *Kenneth Tigar: **Margan **Dammar *Tiny Ron: **Maihar'du **Idrin *Brian Tochi: **Ray Tsing Tao **Kenny Lin *Tony Todd: **Kurn **Jake Sisko (adult) **Alpha Hirogen *Malachi Throne: ** Voice of The Talosian Keeper ** José I. Mendez ** Pardek *Dennis Tracy **The Man in grey flannel suit **Bolian waiter *Roma Lee Tracy **Silver tube amazette alien dignitary **Literary reception guest *Hilary Shepard Turner: **Hoya **Lauren V *Guy Vardaman: **Darien Wallace **A holographic passerby **A Klingon officer **A Klingon High Council member **A helmsman **A Romulan centurion **A Romulan officer **A Klingon officer *John Vickery: **Andrus Hagan **Rusot **Orak *Neil Vipond: **Darok **Kleg *Tom Virtue: **Walter Baxter **A Quarren Supervisor *Nana Visitor: **Kira Nerys **Kira Nerys (mirror) **Iliana Ghemor **Anastasia Komananov **Kay Eaton **Lola Chrystal W *Lou Wagner: **Solok **Krax *Garrett Wang: **Harry Kim **Kymble *Gwynyth Walsh: **Lursa **Nimira *Tracey Walter: **Kayron **Berik *David Warner: **St. John Talbot **Gorkon **Madred *Doug Wax: **Train passenger (uncredited) **Science division crewman (uncredited) *Kellie Waymire: **Elizabeth Cutler **Lanya *Barry Wiggins: **Sims **A Jem'Hadar officer *Wade Williams: **Trajis Lo-Tarik **Garos * Rudolph Willrich: ** Reittan Grax ** Bolian Starfleet Academy commandant ** Captain Kuulan *John Winston: **Kyle ** Kyle (mirror) **The computer voice (uncredited) *Ray Wise: **Liko **Arturis *Ian Wolfe: **Septimus **Atoz *Marc Worden: **Alexander Rozhenko **A Klingon prisoner *Henry Woronicz: **J'Dan **Forra Gegen **Quarren *Rick Worthy: **Automated Unit 3947 **Automated Commander 122 **Kornan **An Elloran officer **Noah Lessing **Jannar Y *Dey Young: **Hannah Bates **Arissa **Keyla *Keone Young: **Buck Bokai **Sato See also * Roles with multiple performers Category:Production lists